


Crawling back to you

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: After each heartbreak, Yuu always turns to him for physical comfort.





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I started writing this on New Year's Eve (don't judge me X'3) and even though I knew exactly how I wanted it to go, I didn't have the inspiration. I hope it's not too messy or disappointing ^^"

"What do you need, Yuu?"

"I need you to fuck me."

Yutaka was used to this by now. However, the first time Yuu came over and said these words to him, he had been surprised and hesitant. Would Yuu regret it in the morning and grow distant? How would it affect their friendship? He loved his friend too much to bear even the thought of losing him.

But the need in Yuu's eyes had been so clear and so intense. And wouldn't it be better with someone who cared about you deeply instead of with a random stranger?

Yuu had appeared to be better the following morning even though his heartbreak was still very recent. And absolutely nothing was different between them. They were still best friends who happened to fuck once after one of the two had caught his then girlfriend cheating on him.

Except that the fucking part ended up turning into a habit.

Yuu would pay Yutaka a visit or call him and ask him to come over after every new heartbreak. And somewhere along the way, Yutaka found himself also seeking the easy release with someone he was close to, someone who was always there for him, without the attachment of a romantic relationship.

And here they were now, once again. Yutaka didn't ask any questions, knowing that his raven-haired friend craved for rough sex and not a long and emotional conversation at the moment. They would talk about it in the morning or whenever he was ready; right now Yuu needed to connect with someone who understood him. Right now Yuu needed to be fucked into oblivion.

And so, Yutaka pushed his friend against the wall and pulled him into a hungry kiss, turning him into a moaning mess already. Yuu was gripping his shirt tightly, as though it was a lifeline, his hips moving in slow circles that caused Yutaka to groan. The spark, the instant lust for each other, had been there since the first time and had never left. It was simply because they were so familiar and comfortable with each other, he would always tell himself.

They hurriedly made their way to the bedroom, removing each other's clothes in a haste until they ended up in bed wearing nothing but their underwear. Their kisses were bruising, Yuu pouring his sadness and anger into them while Yutaka swallowed all those negative feelings and did his best to make him forget, make him feel wanted.

It hurt to see his friend so broken, to hear him say that he was unloveable, that there was something wrong with him. But Yutaka had to admit that a part of him felt good to know that Yuu always turned to him when he was at his lowest, that he trusted him so much, that only physical comfort from him could help the raven cope with a break-up.

"Uhh, just put it in already," aforementioned raven groaned, almost frustrated, fucking himself on the digits Yutaka had inserted in him so as to prepare him.

Wanting to give Yuu exactly what he needed in that moment, the brunet complied. He sheathed himself inside the man underneath him, watching him as he threw his head back with his mouth open. He felt a certain tug at his heartstrings, a strong urge to kiss him softly and soothe him; but he shook those thoughts out of his head.

His thrusts were hard, his hands on Yuu's slender hips rough and leaving bruises. The raven-haired was a mess, digging his nails into Yutaka's skin, making all sorts of sounds that drove the brunet to drive into him faster and with more force. Yuu screamed as he came and the other followed soon after.

But as he was coming down from his high, Yutaka didn't fail to notice something. The raven's beautiful face was glistening with sweat as always, and damn him if he didn't look gorgeous as he came undone or when he was spent afterwards. However, this time there was unmistakably a tear running down his cheek.

The moment Yutaka pulled out, his friend rolled to the side, his back to the brunet. Yutaka was sure that he had seen right and his heart was beating faster in panic. Had he done something wrong? Or was his friend simply emotional because of the breakup, which was of course understandable?

He gently placed a hand on the other's arm. "Yuu? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

No response, nothing but some trembling.

"Shit, did I hurt you? Was it too much?"

Ebony locks moved as Yuu shook his head in no. That was comforting because the thought of hurting him either physically or emotionally broke Yutaka's heart into a million pieces. Still, something was wrong.

"Yuu, please talk to me. I can't see you like this, I want to help."

After some sniffling, the raven rolled again until he was lying on his back, Yutaka looking down at him as he was supporting himself on his elbow. It always pained him to see his friend cry; but that man still managed to look breathtaking with red eyes and tears escaping them. Yutaka gently wiped them off with his thumb, giving him time to collect his thoughts and open up.

"You...you'll hate me," Yuu said, barely audible.

The brunet offered him a small smile. "I could never hate you. You're the most important person in my life."

Yuu rolled to the other side this time, in a fetal position, clutching the sheets. What was hurting him so much? What was he so afraid to reveal?

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he said in a small voice.

For Yutaka time seemed to stop, everything seemed to stand still. Was his heart even beating right now?

Yuu was still talking, though. "You're my best friend and I can't lose you. But I can't hide this from you anymore. This whole thing started as two best buds fucking each other when they were heartbroken but...somewhere along the way, I realised that I wanted more. That I wanted to wake up with you and make breakfast and cuddle and do stupid things couples do. That I started trying less in my relationships because they didn't feel right... You've been here for me through thick and thin and I'm so grateful you're in my life. But if you can't be my friend after this, I get it. I-I'll leave you alone."

Speechless. Dumbfounded. If Yutaka hadn't been lying in bed right now, he most likely would have collapsed in a chair. Was this real? Or had he been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep without realising it?

"I can't be your friend anymore," he said and the raven-haired man tried to hold back a sob. "Because I feel the same way."

Yuu's dark eyes finally found his. They were bright with tears and hope, and yet the fear of rejection was also there. "Do you mean that?" he asked in a whisper.

Yutaka played with a lock of the other's black as sin hair. "I do. I was happy to be whatever you wanted me to be and offer you whatever you needed; I thought you'd never see me this way, so I didn't ask for more. As long as this helped you I was happy. Yes, I began to develop feelings. Yes, a part of me kept asking why them and not me. But I love you so much that I could be your best friend and fuck buddy if that was what you wanted from me. And I want you to be happy, whether with me or with someone else."

Yuu looked at him. Simply looked at him in silence. Had Yutaka said too much? Had the raven regretted his own words? Had this been a mistake, as both of them had feared it to be?

But then his hand found Yutaka's and he held it. He brought their joined hands to his chest, over his heart. "I think this has been yours for a while now," he said with such warmth in his expression.

Their kiss was soft this time, the beginning of something new, something beautiful. 


End file.
